This invention relates to an aerodynamic, disc-shaped object. More particularly, this invention relates to an aerodynamic disc-shaped object having utility as a projectile used in amusements, such as games of catch and the like.
It is well known in the prior art to provide a disc-shaped object having an outer rim section for utilization as an aerodynamic toy. Typical examples of such discs are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,359,678 and 3,724,122. However, these latter patents do not disclose the strategic displacement of weight throughout the disc-shaped object.
Moreover, all of the patents that utilize the displacement of weights on an aerodynamic disc for trajectory purposes, employ this weight addition or displacement toward the periphery of the disc. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,731 discloses an aerodynamic disc and gyroscopic toy in which the disc preferably has its rim thickened to concentrate a large portion of the mass of the toy as far from the axis of rotation as is possible. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,466 discloses a flying saucer utilizing a rim which is thicker and has more weight thereon for stabilizing the flying saucer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,910 also discloses an aerial toy disc having airfoils thereon, wherein adjustable weights are attached to the peripheral ends of the airfoils to allow the user to change the lift to weight ratio. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,805 in which the rim of a flying disc toy is eccentrically weighted.
The only U.S. Patent that disclosed an aerodynamic toy of a generally flat circular configuration, wherein the foam density in the center was slightly greater than at the peripheral regions, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,505. However, the central region in this latter patent is substantially large so as to encompass most of the aerodynamic toy. Additionally, the higher density in the central region only acts to retain the toy in a permanent convex configuration and not to increase the rotational spin of the toy.
In addition, no aerodynamic toy was found that conforms to an arcuate, cross-sectional configuration during airborne travel and which exhibits its concave side always facing down, independent of the side of the disc-shaped object that is facing down. U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,532 discloses a flying saucer type toy, the toy being of a disc-shaped configuration and having a rim section extending on both sides of the periphery of the disc-shaped saucer. However, the disc section of the toy includes strengthening vanes occupying a substantial height of the toy, resulting in a reduced air foil effect. Because of the thickness of the strengthening vanes and the rigidity caused thereby, resulting in a lack of an arcuate configuration like that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,678, there is a loss of accuracy and distance when the flying saucer type toy of this patent is thrown. In addition, this patent does not disclose the utilization of a substantial amount of the weight of the disc-shaped object at its center.
Accordingly, it is believed that the present invention solves the problem in the prior art of providing an aerodynamic disc-shaped object having increased rotational spin, wherein the aerodynamic disc-shaped object may be reversible.